


Bedtime

by jinwann



Series: Your Heart is My Home [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, girl!Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bedtime for the twins but it's hard to pull them away from each other when they're caught up in a conversation of giggles, gurgles, and shrieks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble as prompted from my ask.fm ^~^

It's bedtime for the twins, but it's hard to pull them away when they're like this.

Minseon likes to imagine what her sons are talking about. Jongin babbles around the building block in his mouth before he shoves it in Kyungsoo's lap and picks up another. Kyungsoo observes the block, smacks it on the ground and follows the pattern of dropping it and picking it up, before he tosses it away in Sehun's general direction. The cycle continues, Kyungsoo's giggles getting louder when Jongin hands him something other than a block or he whines when Jongin babbles loudly in his face.

"My babies are growing up," Sehun whines, pulling Kyungsoo into his lap and resting his head on Minseon's shoulder. "They're not allowed."

Minseon giggles, gently flicking her husband's forehead. "Stop it, they're being adorable. You should have your phone out to record this."

Sehun smiles fondly, wrapping an arm around Minseon's waist and nudging her into his side. "Knowing them, they'll do this tomorrow too."

It's true. Minseon's not sure about what it is, whether it's just because Jongin and Kyungsoo are twins or because they're around each other all the time, but they tend to talk to each other in a mix of gurgles and screams and giggles. Sometimes she wonders if they understand each other, but regardless, it's one of her favorite things to watch.

Sehun pecks her cheek, chuckling under his breath. "We make some pretty cute kids."

Minseon leans back and returns Sehun's lips. "Yeah, our twins are the sweetest."

When it's time for bed, Minseon takes Jongin in her arms and Sehun takes Kyungsoo. The twins are still babbling, tiny fists opening and closing in the direction of the other, as they walk off into the nursery. They finally begin to calm down when Minseon turns on the CD player on classical music. Sehun first tucks Kyungsoo into his crib and Minseon tucks Jongin after in a separate crib nearby. Both of the babies are finally asleep, and Minseon and Sehun are completely exhausted.

They crawl into bed together, legs tangled and snuggled close, only to awaken by the static of the baby monitor crackling to life. Sehun groans, shaking the baby monitor as if that could get Jongin and Kyungsoo to stop talking for just one night so they could get a peaceful night's sleep.

Minseon chuckles and snuggles closer to Sehun. She's got a pretty cute husband too.


End file.
